The Dungeons of Dalaran
|commanders2= † * † * † * † * † |commanders3= |forces1=*1 Blood Mage *1 Naga Sea Witch *4 Blood Elf Lieutenants *10 Blood Elf Spell Breakers *4 Blood Elf Priests *1 Blood Elf Sorceress *3 Blood Elf Archer |forces2=*1 Human Jailor *46 Human Footmans *18 Dwarf Riflemens *3 Dwarf Mortar Teams *12 Human Knights *11 Human Elite Guards *2 Lesser Flesh Golem *1 Flesh Golem |forces3=*17 Ghouls *1 Crypt Fiend *4 Necromancers *6 Banshees *3 Abominations *Skeletal Warriors *Skeletal Mages |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Moderate |casual3=*Light }} The Dungeons of Dalaran is chapter 3 of Curse of the Blood Elves. It occurred hours after A Dark Covenant. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his followers had been arrested by the forces of Lord Garithos for allying themselves with the Naga, despite the fact that without their aid, Kael and the blood elves would've been destroyed by Dalvengyr and the Scourge. Units Named * (Level 2 – 5) * (Level 2 – 5) * * * * * * (Level 1) * (Level 3) * (Level 6) * (Level 9) Creeps *1 Rock Golem *5 Spiders *1 Spider Broodling *2 Spitting Spiders *1 Monstrous Spider *2 War Golems *1 Furbolg Elder Shaman *1 Ogre Lord *1 Arcanite Golem First stage Lady Vashj broke Kael out of his magical prison, were he was held and awaiting execution. Together they released Kael's lieutenants, as well as some of his forces, which not only had to face the Dungeon's jailors, but also creatures once kept by the Kirin Tor for experimentation and the ghosts of the Archmages killed by Arthas during the Siege of Dalaran. Kael and Lady Vashj were forced to kill Kassan, the Dungeons' warden and an old friend of Kael, in order to reach a dimensional portal, the one opened by Kel'thuzad to release the Burning Legion, and escape to Outland but to do that they needed to buy time holding Garithos at bay while the Blood Elves escaped through the portal. Secrets There is a hidden sheep area inside the gate near the goldmine battlefield, where human and trapped undead are battling. In order to open the next door inside the sheep area, Kael needs to activate the secret code by walking on the rising platform in front of each sheep. Every time a unit activates one of the platform, a sound will be played ("baa", "ram", and "ewe"). The platforms must be activated in this order: baa, ram, ewe. The sounds will then be repeated. Behind the door there is a question mark that reveals the secret tower defense level: The Crossing. There are some flying sheep on fire circling the question mark, they can be killed, but will not drop anything. There is one room that contains an Arcanite golem, shaped like a siege golem, but larger and with a red body instead of grey. Killing this creature will drop a healing rune, and there are three crates that contain valuable items: *Shamanic Totem (Allows the hero to cast purge without mana cost, can be sold for 300 gold) *Essence of Aszune (Allows the hero to heal itself without mana cost, similar to healing potion but never runs out, can be sold for 300 gold) *Frost Wyrm skull shield (Adds 2 armor and reduce magic attack by 33%, can be sold for 375 gold) Dalaran Category:Campaign chapters